The application of pressure onto two metal parts is known, with a fixed connection being established between the two metal parts after pressure has been terminated. A bond established in this manner is referred to as an interference fit assembly.
The unexamined German application DE 27 26 107 A1 thus shows an interference fit assembly made from a first metal part and a second metal part, with the first metal part comprising a recess, in which the second metal part can be accommodated. The pressure exerted on at least one of the metal parts results in a relative movement of the two metal parts on top of one another, thereby finally establishing a fixed connection between the two metal parts.